Forever Cullen
by LadyMidnight81
Summary: Forever Knight/Twilight crossover.This is an alternate take on what could have happened on the pilot episode of Forever Knight if Nick&Nat were Edward and Bella. Lemon


AN: For those of you who don't know, which is probably a lot of you, Forever Knight is a TV show from the early nineties that was about Nick Knight, based on a TV movie with none other called Rick Springfield called oddly enough, Nick Knight, anyway the show is much better/different than the movie imo anyway as Geraint Wyn Davies and Ben Bass are hot. Anyway, it's about Nick who has been a vamp for around eight hundred years and got tired of the life of murdering people, he got a conscience as the Twilight vamps would say and stopped drinking human blood, drinks only animal blood. Sounds familiar, eh? So in his current life, he moves every so often when people notice he doesn't age after awhile, he is Nick Knight, a homicide detective for the Toronto PD, as he chooses a career in each 'life' he starts that helps people, trying to pay for his sins. The vamps on this show are more traditional. They have fangs, yellow, almost amber eyes when they feed/feel passionate about something, they are super strong of course and they can fly. The show/movie starts with Nick being brought into the morgue in a body bag where he meets Dr. Natalie Lambert who is immune to his magic mind altering powers and convinces him to let her keep his secret and help him try and discover a 'cure' so he can get his wish to become mortal again. Of course, she ends up being his love interest in the show. Sadly, Forever Knight was cancelled in the middle of its' third season and they tried to end it so quickly and in such a way that most die hard fans like myself completely ignore either the whole third season or at least the last few episodes, most fans agree that the last episode, Dark Knight, was a horrible ending and never *really* happened. Ah, well, such is life I guess. If you've actually read all of this you are awesome and hopefully I didn't scare you off and you'll read the story now as well. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Forever Knight/Nick Knight, sadly. This is just a distraction and not a ploy to steal the rightful owners' money.

"He was brought across in 1228, preyed on humans for their blood. But now he wants to be mortal again; to repay society for his sins, to emerge from his world of darkness, from his endless Forever Knight." –Opening Credits, Forever Knight

Forever Cullen –

BPOV

I was halfway through my shift at the Coroner's Office where I work for the Toronto Police Department and had just started to eat half of my squashed turkey on rye when the boys came in with a fresh one. The coppery scent of the blood warned me before I brought the sandwich to my mouth for another bite. I dropped it immediately. It may have been ridiculous that I, Dr. Bella Swan, forensic scientist extraordinaire and resident grave yard shift morgue dweller was sometimes squeamish around blood, but unfortunately those were the facts of my life. Apparently I was a freak. I had started a pre-med class as a roundabout way to get rid of this stupid squeamishness around blood and a slight fear of needles, but had ended up becoming fascinated by everything that the medical field had to offer. Thankfully and out of necessity the needle thing went away eventually and in a way I had picked the job where I had to deal with the least amount of blood comparatively. For, by the time they come to me it has long stopped running through their veins and the coppery-salty smell of blood that triggered my stupid squeamishness was covered up by other, more horrible scents that I could tolerate just fine, thank you very much.

It was only now, at times like these, when the body is still so fresh that the smell of blood is thick in the air surrounding the body that it was really hard for me to do my job. But still, I was a professional, or I wouldn't have been at this job for nearly five years and be respected by my colleagues and superiors because I really did my job that well. After five years the squeamish feeling I usually get at that smell had vastly improved. When I first started med school at the tender age of eighteen I was one of what they refer to as 'the fainters.' I would get light headed at the smell, even before I saw the blood, it had always been that salt and copper smell that got me, but it had gradually improved. Today I could do my job and smell the very fresh smell of blood with only a slight upset sensation in my stomach. I groaned as I packed my lunch back into it's' box and stuffed in into the fridge where I had retrieved it only minutes earlier. It was safer that way, I knew. There was no doubt that however long I worked as a doctor in any capacity I would never be one of those coroner's that could eat their lunch and work at the same time. Nope, I knew that was definitely never going to happen. My clinical mind could only filter out so much before my body's natural reactions took over.

Luckily, or not so luckily for the victim I joked inwardly, the smell of burnt flesh all but covered up the nasty blood smell by the time the boys had set the body bag on the metal table in front of me.

"Sorry Bells," The thinner man apologized to me then, "This is a really bad one." He continued.

"What happened?" I asked suddenly curious because by now I knew that when Jasper said it was a bad one that something really horrible had happened to the person inside the black body bag.

"It was a fire, of course," The bigger one, Emmett, told me then, referring to the recognizable smell of burnt flesh. "A Caucasian male in his late twenties/early thirties. Fire in a two story apartment building," Emmett continued in a more professional vein, "The witnesses that were left at the scene say that he was helping get a little girl out of a back bedroom. Next thing they knew the little girl was running down the front steps just as the roof collapsed. He didn't make it out." I found myself sniffing the way I usually did before snot started pouring out my nose and tears rolled down my cheeks in gushes. I was not what they called a pretty cry-er. I pulled my doctor 'mask' back on immediately, otherwise known as letting no emotion show on my face, for I knew I would break soon if I didn't. I really couldn't handle this right now. I would not break down at the same time that the smell of blood was still this present. I knew that would not be a good combination for me at all so I sucked it up and tried to well the sorrow and inner tears for this brave soul that had risked his life to help others and paid the ultimate price for his heroism.

"His burns covered more than ninety percent of his body," Jasper took over the explanation when my professional coroner face appeared; he knew what that usually meant and was very wary of seeing me cry again, I presumed. "Be careful when you open the bag," he told me then as they started walking out of the room when their pagers started going wild. "That is not going to be pretty." He muttered then and I didn't know if he was talking more to me and to himself when he said the parting remark. I waited until they were gone and walked over to the window to take a deep breath of fresh air. Then I stuffed all of my emotions down far enough that whatever this poor man looked like. He was in a much better place than this roasted shell, and I repeated this thought like a mantra to myself as I started to slowly unzip the body bog.

My hands froze when the zipper was down enough to reveal his head. I gasped in shock. He was gorgeous, I realized, this dead hero of a man. And there was no way that his body could have been so burnt and spared his lovely face. _Unless_, I thought_, he had been positioned some way to make that miraculously possible. _

"That's not so bad," I muttered to myself in response to Jasper's earlier words as I pulled the zipper down until it revealed the rest of the beautiful dead man's body. "Not bad at all," There was no way this could be the same man that Emmett and Jasper were talking about, I realized then. Was there some kind of bizarre mix-up at the scene, I wondered, for this man's burns looked no more than fourth degree if that and only covered a maximum of thirty percent of his body. For goodness' sake, she realized, his clothes were still mostly in tact. His bronze colored hair looked messy and was full of soot, sure, but it wasn't melted at all and I didn't smell the very identifiable odor that accompanied burnt hair. He looked no worse off than one of the homeless men down the block at the shelter, aside from the burns. His now ratty clothes revealed a body that must have obviously worked out in life for he had very clear muscle definition, but his clothes revealed nothing more than that.

Catching the direction my thoughts were going and realizing what exactly I was thinking about and with whom made me burst out laughing as my skin crawled and I blushed brightly at my own embarrassment at having such thoughts about a corpse. He was a beautiful specimen, I had to admit, but he was a dead guy. End of story. No more creepy thoughts like that. I threatened myself that I would take a position as a phlebotomist if I ever started to cross the line between random thoughts like that and creepy coroner with an unthinkable fetish. I apparently really needed to get laid if I was even starting to think things like that, even at random. Sighing, I started to study the body with the clinical eye that I should have looked at him with in the first place. The weirdest part was that this man's injuries didn't even seem to be enough to cause his death and as that weird fact clicked into place I turned around and made a call to my boss to tell him that something definitely was screwy about this body and perhaps there _had_ been a mix-up at the scene, for this man might be gorgeous and a hero in life, but there was no way he could have died from the burns, he wasn't in there long enough to get smoke inhalation from the report that Jasper had left with me, and she saw no other signs of blunt force trauma that could have so suddenly ended this man's life.

"You are a mystery, that's what you are," I told the dead man before contemplating whether to actually start singing along to the catchy hold music or just hang up and try my boss' number again.

EPOV

I opened my eyes, hurriedly scanning my surroundings and taking everything in within a split-second. It appeared at was at the morgue. It wasn't like I had never been in one before, even as the role of corpse. Although tonight my 'role' had been a little too real for my tastes. Stupid roof beam, I cursed silently, I could have gotten away no problem if it hadn't pinned me down and the fire had weakened me just enough to make me a sitting duck. It was a good thing that the fire fighters had put the blaze out while they did or my appearance tonight in a body bag would have been the real thing. Even I had to admit that being a vampire had come in handy tonight. No matter how much I hated myself and what I was, there were always going to be the perks that I had so reveled in when Carlisle had brought me across oh so long ago. Of course, I told myself, if I ever do find a way to become mortal again I definitely wouldn't have put myself in that obviously deadly situation in the first place. Not that I wouldn't have helped the people in the same way I just wouldn't have been out on my little 'nightly saving fests' as Rosalie called them.

My burns were healing quickly. Thankfully, I had had a wine bottle of the cow's blood I usually live off of before I had gone out tonight. But I knew that even that would not be enough to stave off the hunger that would come when my flesh was done repairing itself in a matter of minutes. I could already feel the telltale burning in my throat that signaled the thirst would need to be quenched as soon as possible. _It is a good thing I am so old, _I thought, _otherwise that pretty little doctor that was distractedly twirling her fingers in the phone cord as she held the receiver might have been in dange_r. Luckily, my senses were keen as well and I could smell the bags of blood in the cooler in the right corner of the room. I really hated the thought of drinking human blood but given the immediate choice between the blood in the plastic bags and the blood that was currently pounding through the luscious doctor with the beat of her heart that I could hear; I would choose the blood bags any day. It went solely against the nature of what I am, but that was not new to me. I had started to go against that hundreds of years ago and didn't have any intention to stop any time soon.

Suddenly all of the burns were completely healed and my thirst beat at me almost like my long dead heart once had in my chest so vitally. Fearing for the woman's safety despite my age as the thirst was particularly desperate at the moment and she was so close, I literally threw myself out of the body bag and toward the cooler on the other side of the room. Uncaring as of yet of the gasp I heard behind me followed by the very loud slamming of a phone I dared not turn around to face the trembling woman until my fangs sank gratefully through the plastic and had sucked one bag dry and was starting on the second. That was when I dared to turn around to face her.

Her eyes were wide with surprise and shock, but the fear that I had scented when I popped up was already fading. I had rather been expecting more of reaction than that. Usually even the men that saw me 'come back to life' were running, screaming in terror by now. I was glad that she wasn't running though. It did make it so much easier if I contained the number of peoples' memories I had to alter tonight, especially when I wasn't at full strength.

"You!" she exclaimed in surprise then, "You were dead!" I couldn't help but give her a crooked smile at that. If only she knew the truth, but I figured she was smart enough to but two and two together once the shock passed since my fangs were in full view, my eyes were no doubt bright amber, and, oh yeah, I was sucking down blood from the blood bags in her cooler like it was ambrosia. Which, I guessed for me, it truly was. Scowling at that thought, I threw the last empty blood bag toward the top of the pile in the garbage that the others had made. Disgusted with myself I hissed in frustration. Only when I heard the good doctor whimper in a brand new wave of fear did I remember that she was there and how she would no doubt interpret my reaction just now.

"I'm sorry," I told her honestly then, "I mean you no harm and I didn't mean to frighten you. That was just my self-disgust rising to the surface for a bit." I told her then. She eyed me warily then, but her eyes were not as wide as they had been and her gaze was flickering over different parts of me. Once again the fear that had been so potent was fading. It was just so peculiar of her that I couldn't help but look at her the way she was looking me over. She was no doubt realizing that all of my injuries where now healed, or she could be putting two and two together as I assumed she would. My thirst finally sated with the final blood bag my fangs sheathed themselves and my eyes became the bright green color of my human eyes once more.

Now that my eyes were clear as my hunger was sated I was better able to notice just how truly luscious the good doctor truly was and this time I wasn't thinking of terms of her blood that still pounded a little faster through her now agitated heart as it had when she had been calm before. The blood was also coloring her cheeks a bright pink, though I couldn't guess why that was so. Her hair, a beautiful mahogany brown shade half of it was pulled back from her face in a simple ponytail while the bottom layer of it fell down in waves to the middle of her back in riotous curls. My fingers almost tingled with the need to run my fingers through her silken locks. I realized now that I did know that they were indeed like silk as a lock of her hair had brushed against my shoulder as she bent to examine me before I was completely myself once more. Now that I was sure of that my palms itched for that touch even more. Her heart-shaped face with petite but very pretty features was turned a little away from me as if she were embarrassed about something. _She might think she has lost her mind or that she is imagining all of this_, I thought, _that will certainly help when I suppress her memories of me later. _

"You're a vampire," she stated then and I wasn't sure if that was supposed to come out a question or if she was trying to determine if this was real or not, as I had just supposed. The new blush staining her cheeks told me that it was the first of those that brought the glorious pink shade to her skin. Her skin was like porcelain I noticed and she was almost as pale as I was besides the two spots of color in her cheeks and that's saying something. She was undoubtedly beautiful I decided as I continued to study her, though not a classic beauty she definitely was a stunning woman. I could tell that she was of average height and would look almost petite next to my long and lean frame, but there was nothing small about the curves that even her green scrubs and white lab coat couldn't conceal. Amazed when I felt myself begin to react to her on a physical level I cleared my throat and changed position to try and better conceal my condition until it went away as my clothes were little more than burnt rags hanging on my frame.

"Yes," I stated, just as plainly as she had. I gave her a crooked smile and it ridiculously pleased part of me that she blushed again when I did. "My name is Edward Cullen," I said as I found myself introducing myself to her without really thinking about it beforehand. "And you are?" I inquired when she remained silent and pink cheeked. I chuckled softly when they turned a deeper shade at my words once more. For a woman that looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties, the same age grouping the MEs had put me in; she seemed to have a surprisingly pleasant innocent quality about her. I found myself liking this woman more and more and I didn't even know her name yet.

"Dr. Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella," she squeaked in a quiet voice and though I had not thought it possible her cheeks became even brighter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," I told her honestly and couldn't help coming closer to her and found an excuse just so that I could touch her creamy skin again. "Though I'm sure it would have been better for both of us if it were under other conditions than this." When I was done speaking, I brought her hand up to my mouth and placed a kiss on the back before she could make a move to stop be had she wanted to. I heard her laugh then and it was a nervous laugh that might or might not have contained a bit of hysteria within it.

"Charmed, I'm sure," she said then in the same quiet voice, but there was a slightly rueful tone to her voice now and she finally raised her head so I could see that her eyes were a soulful chocolate color and they were shining with some indefinable emotion that I could not name as yet.

"And you're not afraid?" I asked when my amazement and curiosity got the better of me. She smiled at me then and it made her even more beautiful to my eyes.

"Fear is based on ignorance." She told me then. "I'd rather try to understand. Understand who you are... what you are." If I had been human I know that I could have fainted in shock of her matter-of-fact words and thinking.

"You're a unique woman." I told her the truth when I could recover my speech once more. Not only was she unique, but she was remarkable as well.

"No. I'm a scientist." she said then, and her tone was definitely rueful again. Apparently this wasn't the first time that someone had said something similar to her then, I realized.

Looking down at my hanging rags that had once been my clothing I knew that I couldn't leave the morgue like this. I could always search the rooms without her help, but it would be so much easier if she could just tell me where anything useful to me could be found. It wasn't like it mattered when I made her forget about me and everything, just that I did.

"Bella," I said and her eyes seemed to go wide at the sound of her name from my lips. "As you can see this is quite awkward. I was wondering if perhaps you might have something or know where some extra clothes are that I might make use of. I certainly can't walk out of here like this," I kept my voice light and teasing with a bit matter-of-factness of my own thrown in to try and calm her if she was finally acting normal and starting to freak out about the whole situation.

"Oh," she said quietly and then her eyes seemed to roam the room as she was obviously thinking or trying to remember if she knew where there were any clothes that I could use. That fact that she wasn't having a nervous breakdown right now somehow made me like her even more and I knew that could not be. I would have to erase her memory of me as soon as I was ready and presentable enough to leave without causing a scene or worse. It would be so much safer for her when I took her memory of me away, for I wouldn't have the Enforcers killing her over something as stupid as being here when I woke up and then consequently fed. _She_ _was much too precious for that_, I thought and the sudden depth of tenderness I felt for this woman astounded me. She moved then, also I good sign since that meant that she was most likely not in shock, and crossed the room to open a door that I had not noticed from the angle I was laying on the metal table earlier. She seemed to be rummaging through something within that chamber, whether or not she was looking for something particular I did not know.

"Here," she said suddenly, returning with garments very similar to the ones that she was now wearing, though these were obviously bigger. "You can wear these scrubs," she continued, "They belong to the doctor that works the daytime shift; an extra set. He is practically as tall as you so they shouldn't be too short, but he is much bigger around so that might be a problem." The fact that she was blushing again caught me off guard for I couldn't think of a reason for her to be doing so. She was being perfectly polite to the fantasy creature that had popped up, quite literally, to ruin a regular night's work, so I saw no reason for shame or embarrassment at all.

"Thank you very much," I told her genuinely with a smile, "You have no idea how uncomfortable these 'clothes' are now," I took the proffered scrubs and without preamble ripped the remaining shreds of cloth that used to be one of my favorite shirts off of my chest and back; leaving the rags of my pants on for the moment. I may be a vampire, but I did have a sense of modesty; especially around strange women. I stilled suddenly as I was reaching for the clean shirt, even if it was made of rubber it was much preferable to burnt shreds, when I heard another shocked gasp come from the lovely doctor.

"Is something the matter, Bella?" I asked her suddenly very curious about this woman's strange reactions around me. I turned to face her then and I noticed that her cheeks were now flushed so much they looked red and she shook her head in answer before she suddenly looked away, but not before I saw the way her eyes had been roaming over my body. _Honestly_, I thought, _it was as if she had never seen a half-naked man before, she was a doctor for goodness' sake. But a doctor of what_, I reminded myself then,_ it wasn't everyday her 'patients' came to life. This must be still quite a shock to her._ I took a deep breath then to try and steady myself before going ahead and wipe her mind clean of me since she obviously wasn't comfortable with me here like this. _Like anyone would be_, I laughed bitterly at myself then, _at least she hasn't screamed yet._ However halfway through my intended deep breath I caught a new scent in the room and it was my turn to gasp. My gasp was one only that I could hear, but I made it nonetheless as my eyes were the ones to be shocked as I turned toward her again leaving the scrubs where they lay for now.

Though I hadn't smelled the pungently sweet smell of a woman's arousal in over a hundred years, at least none that I had been the cause of, I still knew what that familiar, but still uniquely Bella, smell that was coming from area between her thighs. _To think_, I realized, _she was already wet for you and all she's done is looked at you; this could be very good._ On the tail end of those thoughts all of her blushes and the way her eyes had roamed over me took on a completely different meaning and made a lot more sense and made me a bit harder as well. _Perhaps she really had never seen a live naked man before_, I thought, _that would explain the innocent quality about her I noticed from the first._ I still couldn't believe in such an outlandish idea that the luscious creature avoiding my gaze at the moment was a virgin. _Mortal men couldn't have been that stupid, could they?_ Deciding that I wanted to know this woman better, despite the consequences, was an obvious foolish decision, but it was one I could always rescind at anytime as well. I also decided that I would indulge my sudden curiosity and test the waters, so to speak.

"Oh, Bella?" I questioned softly in the same tone I used before. I only continued when her brown eyes met my green ones. "I don't mean to be a bother, but I suddenly realized that I will no doubt attract more attention than wise for me to do so if I leave and someone notices how dirty I am," Having phrased that a certain way on purpose I was somehow pleased when I saw a new blush stain her cheeks suddenly and I knew that I was right and that she desired me. Whether she would admit to it or not was another matter entirely. "Is there a towel or something I could borrow to wash this soot off? If only in the most obvious of places." I continued then in the same tack. I was pleased to see her blush deepen again before I finished speaking.

"Sure," she replied in a breathless voice that somehow managed to arouse me more. _If we continue in this way,_ I thought, _then we'll both finish before we even get started and where would the fun be in that_. I smiled at her sweetly then before she turned around to rummage in the same cabinet that she had found the scrubs in. She came back with a couple hand towels. "Here," she set the towels on top of the scrubs, "You can use these and the faucet to your right." She gestured briefly before returning, retreating even, to the other side of the room, but not before he had gotten another whiff of her delicious arousal. She had turned away from me then to mess with some paperwork on her desk in that corner. I was pleased to note when her eyes started wandering toward me when I turned the faucet off after getting one of the towels wet. I would use the other to dry off if necessary. I washed off my face first and fiercely scrubbed at my hair until I saw that its' real color was finally coming out. I ran my fingers through it a few times and left it to do whatever it always did. Wringing out the now filthy towel I rinsed off as much soot as I could before bringing the towel up to my chest and stomach as there was heavy soot deposits from how my clothes had burned. I froze the instant I heard what sounded like a strangled moan come from the other side of the room. I was sure that another human would not have been able to hear the lovely sound Bella had just made, but I was not a human and had most definitely heard that. I turned to her then upon hearing that sound and she must have realized pretty quickly as well that her sound had not been quiet enough for my supersensitive senses to miss. I walked over there human slow, taking one step at a time to give her ample time if she wanted to run away from me or do something else in response to my approach. But she just stood there with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

"Bella?" I used her name as a question again. Only this time the tone and the question were entirely different. I took the final step then, even slower than the rest and still she did not move, I wondered if she was just frightened, I am after all a fictional monster, the first one she has ever met before, but I did not scent any fear from her at all. It would have been useful to have my younger brother here so he could tell me exactly what she was feeling, but that wasn't exactly practical to this seemingly intimate situation either. I took her lack of verbal response or physical movement as a good sign and slowly lowered my head until I could just stare into her beautiful chocolate drop eyes. I paused half an inch before my lips would take hers and repeated my question of her name. When it again went unanswered I growled low in my throat as the anticipation became too much. My body was so close to hers that in the places where we touched her body started to tremble with the rumbled vibrations working their way through mine. I began to lower my lips to hers and before I even get there she makes that strangled noise I had heard from across the room. Only this close I can tell exactly what it is. She whimpered in pleasure and I slipped the final millimeter to take her lips more roughly than I intended to at first.

After a moment of her not moving or responding at all I was quite suddenly taken aback as she all but attacked me when she started to kiss me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me even closer to her and I went very much willingly until every inch of her body was pressed against mine. I growled low in my throat again, unable to stop this reaction as she just tasted so good. Her scent of freesias was of so powerful this close to her and her mouth tasted even better. She moaned into the kiss when I sucked her full bottom lip into my mouth, nibbling on it playfully. My hands, fisted in her silky hair, tightened at this small sound. Letting her break the kiss then as I remembered that she at least still needed to breathe, I created a path of little kisses over her jaw and down to the pulse point on her neck, my tongue created a trail over the sensitive skin and reveled in the gasps and panting breaths that escaped her at my attentions.

"God, you're beautiful," I whispered against her skin when I reached the hollow below her ear. I was gratified when she trembled at that and couldn't resist scraping my teeth against her flesh until she made little pleasure noises in response. I moved my hands from her hair then and brought them to the edges of her lab coat, slowly drawing it off her to give her plenty of time to stop me if she wanted to. Luckily for me she didn't try because I truly didn't know if I would be able to stop myself if she had. When her lab coat hit the floor my hands dove under the rubbery top of her scrubs to caress the unrevealed flesh of her stomach and back. Sliding my hands up higher to graze the sides of her breasts through her bra I was rewarded with a gasp or two at the sudden contact. Taking this as a good sign and all the encouragement I needed at the moment I lifted her bra off of the part of her I was seeking most before I cupped her breasts in my hands and brushed my thumbs lightly over their already hard peaks. She moaned at this and if possible I felt myself get even harder. _This woman is amazing_; I told myself fleetingly through the haze of lust, _I can't believe how responsive she is. _

BPOV

I don't really know how to explain what was happening. One minute I was eating my not-so-nutritious packed lunch and the next a 'dead' man was coming back to life. Then if that wasn't suddenly crazy enough, I actually started getting aroused by him. But the icing on the crazy cake was that this same man, or vampire rather, was now wrapped around me and doing the most delicious things to me with his hands and mouth. The second his thumbs brushed across my nipples that were already straining for more of his touch all thoughts, even the self-deprecating sarcastic ones, ceased to exist inside my head. There was only this man and the feelings of pleasure that he was bringing out from me. It really was just too easy for him to do so, given my limited to no experience in this area. _What the hell,_ I thought fleetingly. Either this was a dream that I really did not want to wake up from or I finally had crossed the line from quirky to full-blown nut job. Either way, it didn't really matter if I let this gorgeous being have his way with me and since I had never wanted anything so desperately as I wanted him right now I knew that I was going to let him continue to do whatever he wanted to.

He broke the contact between our bodies then to all but rip my scrub top up and off of my body. Strangely, whether it was mania or a kinky side I never knew I had, I liked it. Then his mouth started to worship the skin that his fingers had been caressing and my thoughts processes stopped working for awhile.

"Edward!" I exclaimed when he pulled my nipple slightly from between his perfect white teeth. Feeling seriously turned on by now, but the feelings were so much more intense then when I got desperate enough to try and satisfy myself, I felt that familiar tension start to build low in my stomach when his mouth switched to my other breast to give it the same treatment like he didn't want it to feel left out. Being as bliss-ed out as I was I didn't even realize that one of his hands had sneakily made its' way down my body until his fingers snuck their way under both my scrub bottoms and my panties to cup my sex lightly. His fingers started to pet me then and even without going any further I was sure the growing wetness between my thighs was more than obvious to him by now.

"Oh, Bella," he murmured breathily against my skin, his mouth trailing back up to spot at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. His fingers sunk inside the outer folds then, exploring the slick inner folds boldly in a way that made me buck my hips toward them, silently begging for more. "You are amazing." He said then before taking my lips with his in a way that had me trembling lightly all over from the combination of everything he was doing to me.

He sank one of his fingers into the slick passageway of my sex then at the same time his thumb found the little nub above and began massaging it lightly. Crying out loud enough that people outside of the room could probably hear, but in the mind set that I was in I really didn't care, my hips automatically started begging for more as they moved rhythmically in time with his fingers. I knew that I was extremely close when my eyes rolled back in my head as he slid another finger to join the first. He must have been able to sense the same thing for he curled his fingers in such a way that filled my head with the white noise of pleasure and tugged on my nipple with his other hand while sucking on my tongue. That was more than enough for the dam that had been crumbling inside me to burst violently and as the ecstasy ripped through me wildly enough that for a moment or two my feet left the floor and I was supported by him completely. As my release hit I screamed his name out in pleasure and ended up collapsing against him in hopes that I wouldn't sink to the floor in the puddle of sated goo that I now felt like. Luckily Edward's mouth drowned out most of the sound, otherwise I was sure that someone would have found there way into the room by now.

When my eyelids could again function enough to open I looked up at him and got caught in his emerald gaze. He broke the kiss then and gave me the crooked smile that I already loved and I couldn't help but smile back contentedly. It might have been the craziest of situations, but through it all he had been the one solid thing that had kept me grounded. Until he sent me soaring, that is.

"I would love to continue this, but it seems that this really isn't the most private place in the world," He murmured is a voice still thick with passion and as he pressed his body closer I realized that he was still in very great need of attention. I said nothing, but let one of my hands slid down to trace the ridge of his arousal through the burnt remains of the pants he still wore. I was not surprised when he groaned through his gritted teeth and bent down to nip my ear. But I was surprised when one of his hands came up and stopped the motions of mine. "Would you like to come with me to my place continue this?" he asked then, his voice a little more strained sounding than before. I blushed at the implication, but I knew that I would follow him anywhere at the moment just to feel as glorious as I had moments ago.

"Sure," I answered truthfully before I lost my nerve, but it hit immediately and I knew that was all the words that would come out of my mouth in response to his invitation. I turned behind my desk to gather my purse and coat when he stepped back. I thought that that was why he had stepped back, but when I turned back to face him I let out a gasp because he was completely redressed in the borrowed scrubs and all of the visible flesh was clean. I looked to the sink to see two very soot covered towels beside it. Apparently, there was more to being a vampire than I realized. But even now my clinical thinking couldn't penetrate my lust-fogged brain enough to really care at the moment.

"How do you feel about flying?" He asked me then in a serious tone that made me smile at the ridiculousness of it all. He picked me up then as if I weighed nothing and started walking purposefully to the open window across the room. I had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting night.

The End

AN: In case people were wondering, the Enforcers mentioned in the story are basically a society of vampires like the Volturi that make sure that humans don't know that vampires really exist and they either destroy all empirical evidence that they exist and mind whammy the humans or in humans that are immune they just kill them. Yes, there are quite a few similarities between the two universes and I was shocked to find out that Stephenie Meyer had never really watched any vamp shows so it's purely coincidence.

AN2: okay, thank you to everyone that has read and/or reviewed this, you guys are completely awesome. I never really thought that many people ever would so thanks for surprising and making me feel good in spite of myself. If I got you to feel any emotion from reading my stories, whether you liked it or hated it or were just mildly entertained, then I did my job of a writer and that makes me happy, so thanks.


End file.
